Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is installed as standard equipment in a latest information processing apparatus such as a printing apparatus, in particular, a multi-function printer (MFP). Since the hard disk drive has a mechanical structure, the hard disk drive has a disadvantage of a lower reliability as compared with a semiconductor device. Redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) are implemented as a device to compensate the disadvantage and construct a highly reliably storage system. The RAID includes several systems. According to RAID-1, two or more HDDs are used to write the same content at the same time, so that it is possible to construct a storage system having a high fault tolerance. The RAID-1 is generally referred to as mirroring. Herein, an operation mode based on one HDD is defined as single, and an operation mode based on two HDDs is defined as mirroring. Pieces of information used for mirroring processing are collectively referred to as mirroring information.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-259346, the mirroring information and partner's HDD information (such as a serial number) are recorded in mutual HDD fixed areas in a multiplexing manner. A configuration is adopted in which, when the mirroring information is updated during the operation, the recorded information in the HDD fixed areas is also updated in both of the HDDs.
When the mirroring information is lost due to a failure that has occurred during the mirroring mode operation, even if a part where the failure has occurred is recovered, a normal mirroring state before the failure is not restored.
For example, in a case where an on-board RAID control-IC (integrated circuit) is installed on a main board, the mirroring information may be lost due to a failure in the main board in some cases. In this case, even when the main board is replaced, the normal mirroring state before the failure is not restored. This means that there is a probability that at least part or all of user data in the HDD may be lost.